superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
American Dad: 9AJN11 Credits (2015)
Starring Seth MacFarlene Wendy Schaal Scott Gimes Rachel MacFarlene Dee Bradley Baker Also Starring Kristin Chenoweth Lyndsy Fonseca Tatum Hentemann Loni Love Jeremy Sisto Executive Story Editors Joe Chandler & Nic Wegener Story Editors Brett Crawley & Robert Maita Teresa Hsiao Ali Waller Staff Writers Emily Wood & Rachel Bogart Charles Suozzi Main Title Music by Walter Murphy Editor Rob DeSales Casting by Linda Lamontagne, C.S.A. Animation Producer Dina Ritchney Associate Producer Michael Wittenberg Consulting Producer John Jacobs Assistant Director Patrick Kochakji Storyboard Artists Frank Jen Valentino So Production Controller Liddane Sanders Production Manager Amanda Bell Post Production Supervisor Ward Rackley Audio Coordinator Sarah Longueuiel Character Design Supervisor Jim Feeley Character Design Caleb Meurer Jeff Rebner Prop Design Jon Fancher Zeke Johnson Background Design Tom Dankiewicz Nick DuBois Fred Hofheinez Frederick Kim Color Supervisor Micky Rose Color Design Pam Jorden Chuck Maiden Alex Zabolotsky Timing Supervisors David Bastian Bill Buchanan Animation Timers Douglas Gallery Jenni McCosker Tom Pope Animation Checkers Aidan Flynn Penelope Sevier Animatic Editors Thomas Horvath Harry McLaughlin Ray Valenzuela Storyboard Revisionists Lauren Andrews Robert Goodin Mary Hoffman Jeff Scott Retake Directors Albert Acosta Michael Loya Patty Shinagawa Retake Storyboard Artist Ken Wong Retake Coordinators Glenn Buswell Zaida Rodriguez Assistant Editor Paul Mahotz Compositing Supervisor Chad Katona Retake Production Assistant Patricia Burns Production Coordinators Aldrin Conrejo Carissa Joiner Andria Venturina Scanners Justin Chiang Robert Heckman Assistant to Supervising Director Michael Puccio Receptionist Roshell Davis Animation Production Assistants Andrew Hollandsworth Jason Jones Amy Watson 1st Assistant Accountant James Martin Payroll Accountant Jordan DiNapoli Promotions Coordinator Amy Wagner Office Managers Elizabeth Nelson Sukha Sherpa Casting Assistant Ivan Power-Kronick Production Assistants Kasey Bell Josh Corbin Andrew Rose IT Support Steven Luckett Jason Pittman IT Coordinator Francis Lucas Writers' Assistants Sam Brenner Paul Stroud Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Jaydi Samuel 2nd Assistant to Seth MacFarlene Eric Anderson Assistant to Mike Barker and Matt Weitzman Delayna Ishee Assistant to Kara Vallow Jason Milov Overseas Animation Supervisor Mike Kanewski Overseas Supervising Animation Director Dong-Young Lee Overseas Animation Executive Producer Hea-Me Kim Overseas Animation Producers Young-Tae Kim Diane Oh-Kim Soon-Duk Kwon Si-Tae Sung Overseas Animation Directors Young-Shik Kim Dong-Gi Lee In-Jun Park Ki-Hong Jung Hwa-Jong Kim Jae-Ok Jung Jong-Soo Choi Chang-Sung Shin Hyun-Chan Lee Beom-Seok Han Chan-Seop Lee Jin-Kyung Kim Overseas Animation Production by Yearim Productions Co., Ltd. Re-Recording Mixer Jim Fitzpatrick, C.A.S. Sound Supervisor Bob Newlan Sound Editor Jeremy Olsen Music Editor Stan Jones Track Reader Slightly-Off Track Lip Assignment Cheryl Hughart Gabi Payn Post Production Sound Technicolor Sound Services Todd-AO Electronic Assembly Kepp Me Posted A Fotokem Company Presented in Dolby Surround THE PERSONS IN THIS FILM ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS OR EVENTS IS UNINTENTIONAL. AMERICAN DAD EPISODE #9AJN11 COPYRIGHT © 2015 'TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX FILM CORPORATION Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation is the author of this Motion Picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. This Motion Picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. American Dad and American Dad characters TM Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. >N.A.B Produced at: Fox Television Animation Underdog Productions Fuzzy Door Productions 20TH Century Fox Television Category:TBS Category:20th Century Fox Television Category:End Credits Category:Underdog Productions Category:Fox Television Animation Category:Fuzzy Door Productions